From Yesterday
by Alicya Potter-Black
Summary: OS, PWP, Vous ne connaissez pas la définition de Plot? What Plot? Vous saurez ce que c'est en lisant ce p'tit oneshot. Slash powaaaaa bien sûr.


**Titre :** FROM YESTERDAY

**Auteur :** Regardez un peu plus haut. Oui, voilà, moi c'est Alicya Potter-Black. Mais en fait c'est pas moi qui l'ai écris, c'est Audranne, une autre de mes charmantes personnalités.

**Rating :** En tenant compte que c'est un PWP je crois qu'on peut classer ça dans M.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne crois pas que JK Rowling aurait pensé à écrire ce qui suit avec le couple qui suit. _prie pour que JKR ne tombe jamais dessus_ Euh coucou madame (au cas où) je tiens à vous dire que jamais je ne vous volerais vos personnages, enfin, si vous voulez bien me passer Voldy chéri je ne suis pas contre du tout. _bave sur Voldemort _Et puis j'oubliais, la chanson n'est pas de moi non plus parce que je ne m'appelle pas Jared Leto. (Et oui malheureusement je ne suis pas lui sinon Shannon aurait était violé depuis longtemps par mes soins :D )

**Pairing :** Y'a que ma femme qui sait et ceux qui ont fait une recherche dont je ne dirais rien.

**Résumé :** Vous ne connaissez pas la définition de Plot, What Plot ? Vous la découvrirez en lisant ma p'tite fic.

**Dédicace :** A ma très chère femme qui m'a fait découvrir le merveilleux groupe qu'est 30 Seconds To Mars dont la chanson « From Yesterday » (regardez comme je suis très inspirée pour le titre de ce one-shot) m'a donné envie d'écrire ce one-shot.

**Autre :** Je conseille de mettre la chanson en boucle pour lire le One-Shot, si vous n'avez pas ABL (c'est le titre de l'album, enfin le titre complet est A Beautiful Lie mais c'est plus facile de dire ABL) chez vous rendez-vous sur le site officiel du groupe où sur leur myspace pour l'écouter. (Oui je fais de la pub pour le groupe, mais que voulez vous, je suis une Echelon et c'estma missionde le faire)

**Ah, oui, j'oubliais, je n'écris plus de gen depuis longtemps alors homophobes et âmes sensibles veuillez partir, ceci est dit courtoisement et si jamais j'ai des reviews négatives du genre « ouark, c'est dégueux d'écrire une scène de sexe entre deux gars » et bin je sais pas ce que je ferais mais en tout cas vous pouvez être sûr que ma vengeance sera terrible.**

_He's a stranger to some  
And a vision to none  
He can never get enough,  
Get enough of the world_

Il est assit sur son trône à regarder un énième séance de torture. Il s'ennui, il n'est pas comprit, personne ne le comprend, même pas ses chiens-chiens qui le suivent. Ils ont simplement peur, peur qu'il les tue, sans autres formes de procès qu'une envie soudaine. Personne ne comprend sa vision du monde, pourtant il faut détruire pour repartir su des bases saines et ça personne ne veut le voir. Il aimerait tellement reconstruire le monde à sa façon, une façon juste, peut-être pas pour tout le monde mais au moins pour la grande majorité.

_  
For a fortuned queen  
But it's hard to amend  
How it ends and again  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)_

Partout où il va il sème la terreur, tout le monde le fuit, comme s'il avait la peste. Il se lève de son trône et sort de l'immense salle, il en a marre, les tortures se continueront sans lui. Son serpent le suit, il entre dans la magnifique bibliothèque, il y retrouve son ami très cher, le seul qui le comprenne, le seul qui n'est pas peur de lui à part son serpent.

_From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him!  
Fighting off the world all around he writes a message_

Il s'allonge sur le canapé, l'homme l'y rejoint, il a besoin de tendresse, de se sentir en sécurité. Ils parlent de la vision du monde qu'ils ont en commun. Les larmes coulent au travers de leurs joues.

_On a mountain, a city, not a gold, but a city full of blood  
He can learn, see the life that it turn  
From the count to the one  
He decide when he's done with the air_

Les mains se font caresses, passent sous leurs vêtements, ils se lèvent, son amant lui enlève délicatement ses vêtements, d'abord la chemise de satin noire, les mains passent sur ses abdominaux, remonte par ses flancs jusqu'au torse imberbe, il caresse du bout des doigts ls tétons, ces petits bouts de chaires si délicieux sous la langue, il l'embrasse, sa langue gourmande demande asile dans l'antre si chaude de son cher et tendre, leur langues jouent ensemble, se recherchent, se trouvent, se séparent pour revenir s'aimer.

_I say  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)_

Son ami délaisse sa bouche, par à la conquête de son visage par ses mains et sa langue, pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aime, à quel point il le protège, à quel point il est là pour lui. La bouche descend sur sa machoire, puis vient cajoler son cou, sa jugulaire, si tendres, il mord cette peau si douce, le marquant ainsi, montrer sa propriété, montrer sa supériorité aux yeux du monde.

_From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him_

Il passe ses mains sous la chemise rouge de son compagnon, il flatte ce dos si doux. Son homme gémit, il l'aime l'entendre gémir, il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre ses bruits si délicieux sortir de la bouche de cet homme. Il embrasse les clavicules de l'homme devant lui, les traçant de la pointe de se langue. Ses mains détachent les boutons de la chemise, sa bouche suit ses mains, il arrive à portée des petits boutons de chaire, il embrasse le droit, le lèche, le mordille faisant sortir d'autre gémissements de son amour, le gauche n'est pas en reste, il le caresse, doucement, le torture sous ses doigts, il décide d'inverser les voluptés. Il descend, lèche les plaquettes de chocolat les plus délicieuses qu'il ait jamais mangé.

_Fighting off the world all around he writes a message  
Fighting off the world all around he writes a message  
Fighting off the world all around he writes a message  
Fighting off the world all around he writes a message_

Sa langue contourne le nombril de son cher et tendre, passe sur la fine ligne de poils noirs qui mènent plus bas, au centre du plaisir de son compagnon, il la suit jusqu'à la ceinture génante du pantalon puis remonte doucement. L'homme grogne, il émet un léger rire, pour récompense il reçoit une légère tape sur le haut du crâne. Pour se faire pardonner il vient l'embrasser. Son homme rapproche leurs bassins, leurs virilités se touchent, se frottent, se recherchent, miment l'acte futur.

_On his face is a map of the world_

Les gestes se font plus durs, les pantalons ne résistent pas longtemps, pas de gestes, une simple formule et ils disparaissent. Il se met à genoux devant l'homme qu'il aime, prend la virilité de celui-ci dans ses mains, la caresse, en prend soin avec douceur. Il approche sa langue, lèche, embrasse la peau si douce, lèche de haut en bas, de bas en haut, caresse de la pointe de sa langue le bout où perle déjà le désir de son ami. Il le prend en bouche, met quelques secondes afin de se réhabituer à sa taille puis commence les vas et viens, alternant la lenteur et la vitesse afin de faire durer un maximum de temps la douceur. Bientôt il le sent aux portes du plaisir, il continue et reçoit le nectar dans sa bouche, il avale et lèche afin de nettoyer.

_From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him_

Son désir inassouvi pulse entre leurs ventres. Son amant le fait s'allonger sur le canapé, le caresse du bout des doigts, le masse en faisant attention à ne jamais toucher le membre. Il pleure de frustration tellement il en a envie. L'homme sort de la pièce et revient quelques minutes plus tard, un tube de lubrifiant à la main. Il lui sourit. Il s'allonge sur lui, l'embrasse.

_Fighting off the world all around, he writes a message_

Il est en dessous, il s'accroche à son amant, celui-ci le fait se positionner, ça ne va plus être très long. Il met du gel sur les doigts de son ami, celui-ci caresse sa plus si vierge intimité, fait pénétrer un doigt, la douleur des premières fois n'est plus mais il préfère continuer à le préparer. Il fait de légers mouvements circulaires puis introduit un deuxième doigt, les mouvements deviennent alors des mouvements de ciseaux afin de détendre les muscles, il fait pénétrer un troisième doigt, fait quelques vas et viens puis décide que son amant est prêt. Celui-ci l'enduit de lubrifiant, avant de se faire doucement pénétrer, trop doucement selon lui. Il décide de prendre les choses en main et s'empale brusquement sur le muscle gonflé de son compagnon.

_From yesterday,  
From yesterday,  
From yesterday, the fear_

L'homme arrête de respirer, il aime être là, sentir la chaleur l'enserrer, ces muscles tout autour de lui, le comprimant, l'aimant. Entendant son homme grogner de mécontentement il commence à faire des vas et viens, d'abord amples et lents puis courts et rapides, comme le désir pulsant dans ses veines, puis amples et lents et ainsi de suite afin de conserver ce plaisir un petit peu plus longtemps. Les gémissements deviennent progressivement cris, descris de bonheur mélangés aux corps en sueur.

_From yesterday,  
From yesterday  
Fighting off the world all around he writes a message  
__Fighting off the world all around he writes a message_

La jouissance ne tarde pas, l'un au plus profond de son cher et tendre, l'autre entre eux.

_Fighting off the world all around he writes a message_

Il s'endort rapidement, épuisé par cet acte d'amour dans les bras de son homme qui lui murmure doucement :

« Je t'aime Harry Potter. »

* * *

THE END

Alors, comment trouvez-vous ? Ca va ? Pas trop chaud ?

Le pairing était un LV/HP, avec Harry en seigneur noir qui se fait chier, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Bon, j'vous laisse je dois faire mes cartons.

Schyzzz


End file.
